Rooftops A Semma
by doodlebabe93
Summary: This fanfic begins with a flashback from the day after the shooting and then it continues starting from a year later. All the other stuff comes in at a need to know basis. It’s my first ff and I know the whole beginning is a bit rough so don’t be cruel
1. Flash Back Part 1

-1This fanfic begins with a flashback from the day after the shooting and then it continues starting from a year later. All the other stuff comes in at a need to know basis. It's my first ff and I know the whole beginning is a bit rough so don't be cruel, it gets better!

Flash Back:

Sean is standing on the front steps of degrassi the day after the shooting

S: I can't believe that happened I thought it was just a dream  
El: it happened Sean it really happened   
Sean is still just standing there looking at the school in shock  
El: Sean? Sean? SEAN!  
S: wha- o sorry El it just keeps replaying in my mind like over and over again I just cant believe it El  
El: Sean?  
S: yeah Ellie?  
he's still look at the school but now she's looking at him worried  
El: are you gonna be ok?  
S: sure El why?  
El: well that psycho(sp?) did almost shoot Toby didn't he?  
S: wha- O yea right that  
thinking to himself: Toby? where'd she get that??? well id better go with it   
El: I've got to get to homeroom, I love you kisses him on the cheek seeya  
S: in a faint voiceoh um yea you too. Bye.  
he's still in a daze


	2. Flash Back Part 2

-1Part 2 of flashback

btw in this jay & spin never got kicked out of Degrassi and the episode with Sean coming back from Wasaga never happened along with loads of other episodes that aren't all that important to this fanfic  
someone told Ellie the truth about Rick pointing the gun at Emma not Toby now its lunch and she is coming to find Sean

El: SEAN!  
Sean turns around to see a very angry yelling Ellie, he is confused  
S: What???  
El: why did you lie to me about the shooting??? He never held the gun at Toby! It was at Emma! Why didn't you tell me that?  
S: I thought you'd be mad...kinda like now  
El: Sean I'm not mad about that I'm mad that you lied to me!...wait a second... why would I be mad it was Emma and not Toby???  
S: I dunno I just thought you'd be mad that I stepped in when he held the gun toward her  
El: YOU THOUGHT ID BE MAD THAT YOU SAVED HER??? WHAT??? ARE YOU STUPID???  
S: apparently...  
El: Why on earth would you think that  
S:(confused) I...don't know...  
El: I mean its not like your telling me you LOVE her Sean you saved her LIFE!!! she continues as Sean starts to think to himself  
El: I mean what is going on with you lately ? its like I don't even know you anymore!  
Sean now realizes why he had lied to Ellie  
S: That's it! I LOVE HER!!!  
El: WHAT?  
S: I'm so sorry Ellie I...I have to go!  
Sean runs off yelling for Emma through the hallway  
S: EMMA! EMMA ! EM- whoa  
(as he gets to Emma's locker he sees jay and Emma making out in front of it)  
mmph   
(startled, Emma and j both hit the lockers as they break apart)   
Em: what is it Sean?  
(shocked he backs away)  
S: oh um clears his throat it was nnnnothing never mind uhm bye  
J: see ya later man  
(Emma and Jay go back to making out)

flashback ends as Sean hears Emma and jay fighting... 


	3. Ch1: The happy couple

Now back to present day where Sean has just noticed the 'happy couple' having a fight.

It's been one year since he saw them making out in front of her locker and they haven't seen or heard from him much. He went back to being a loner and they rarely saw him. They actually thought he moved because in class he always had his hood up so people couldn't tell who it was.

Now all of the sudden he sees them arguing and Sean got worried. There was only one thing Jay ever argued with his girlfriends about. Sex.

Sean began to feel his blood boil just thinking about it. There was no way they were sleeping together, they couldn't be. Emma wanted to wait.

"I can't even believe you!" Emma yelled at Jay as Sean watched from a few yards behind.

"Okay all I said was we never do anything anymore." Jay yelled back.

"What are you talking about? We went to the movies last night!"

"Emma, you know what I MEAN" Jay said dumbly.

"No Jay, I really don't. Explain to me." She bittered.

"We haven't hooked up in forever!" Jay finally admitted bluntly.

"Is that really all you think about?" She was fuming.

"Uh yeah."

"You make me," Emma paused for a moment before clutching her stomach, "_sick"_

With that she ran off to the bathroom and Sean walked up next to Jay.

"What on earth was that about?" Sean asked in a concerned voice.

"Cameron! Holy crap dude where have you been this year? Em and I thought you moved or something!" Sean cringed hearing Jay say 'Em'. Only Sean and Manny could call her that.

Jay continued to be exited while Sean's eyes never left the bathroom door. Sean knew jay was still talking but he didn't care. Jay tried to high-five him and Sean didn't even notice.

"Uhm, do you think she's okay?" Sean asked.

"Oh yeah she's fine, she pukes all the time!" Jay said rudely.

Sean just glared at Jay, who continued to talk about a dealership and street races. Sean immediately left him hanging and ran into the bathroom to talk to Emma.


End file.
